icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
IFight Shelby Marx
iFight Shelby Marx '''is the 3rd iCarly movie after '''iDate a Bad Boy '''and '''iGo to Japan. it is the 21-22 episode of icarly Plot Sam gets excited to watch a PPV match, which features her favorite fighter, Shelby Marx , whom Carly's never heard of, and Freddie seems to have a fascination with. After watching a CFC match where Shelby wins the Championship title, Carly and Sam mention the fighter on the following web cast of iCarly and Carly jokingly challenges Shelby to a fight. Spencer decides to take allergy pills to stop his sneezing that have numerous side effects such as itching, sweating, constant thirst, short term memory loss, and muscle spasms. Shelby Marx visits Carly at her home and challenges her to an exhibition match. At first, Carly is hesitant to participate in fear of getting hurt, but Shelby promises she is professional enough not to actually hurt her, and shows Carly her skill with feigning hits. At school, students and teachers suggest that Carly will get seriously hurt, which worries Carly, until Sam reassures her that Shelby won't actually hurt her. When Carly receives a message about the upcoming press conference, Sam takes it upon herself to teach Carly how to trash talk to create hype for the fight. At the conference, Spencer still suffers from side effects, and Carly doesn't fare too well when she tries to insult Shelby, so Sam steps in and creates a scene when she predicts Shelby will lose in an embarrassing fashion, and insults her grandmother. Shelby takes offense to this, as her grandmother had just gotten out of the hospital and was supporting her. After chaos breaks loose, all participants in the meeting get into a tussle, Carly ends up getting knocked into Shelby's grandmother. Shelby believes her actions were intentional and tells Carly she will not hold back, that Carly's going down hard for ushing her grandmother 250px|thumb Carly fears getting hurt and cancels the fight , causing kids to call her a chicken, and Shelby to be disappointed ( their fight was for charity ). To make things right, Carly apologizes to Shelby, who promises to go easy on her if she goes along with the match, and the fight is on again. Nevel Papperman finds out about this, and makes a video saying it wasn't an accident in an attempt to ruin iCarly. The fake video implies that Sam suggested Carly push her grandmother down on purpose, which angers Shelby. She goes back on her promise to Carly and decides that she will try and hurt her for what she did. Carly is oblivious to this, until the beginning of the fight, when Shelby punches her hard in the mouth. Realizing that she has the potential to get seriously injured, Carly tries to calm Shelby down, but latches onto her leg when Shelby goes to hit her. She holds on long enough for the round to end, and is declared the first person to last a full round with Shelby Marx. After the fight Shelby talks to Carly about the video and she says a kid showed it to her. Carly speculates that it's Nevel and when they confront him, he admits to making the video. Carly, Sam, and Shelby back him into a corner, causing him to panic and scream like a girl. The show ends on a good note, after Carly, Sam and Freddie reconcile with Shelby on iCarly, and become good friends Trivia *''Goof.'' The amount of popcorn in the bowl Carly is using at the start changes. *This is the first time we hear Freddie say 5,4,3,2,1 '''when the audience is counting down the last seconds of the round. Quotes '''Shelby: I'm Shelby Marx. Carly: terrified AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Wendy: Carly, you're seriously gonna fight Shelby Marx? Carly: Well, yeah, but it's just for fun... Wendy: Do you know how hard she can punch and kick? I heard that Shelby once knocked this Russian girl's teeth out with just a kick to the jaw. Sam: Yeah! And now she talks like blah, blah, blah, blah! Carly: I'm not a twig, I'm getting curvier every day! Freddie: I know. Carly: Eyes up, dude. Freddie: Shelby I made you some raisin bread toast. Sam: Oooh, this is pathetic. Shelby: Sorry, raisins kinda creeps me out. uses his teeth to remove the raisins Freddie: There you go, raisin-free. Shelby: You also creep me out. Nevel: I'm not afraid of you Freddie Benson! get shoved into octagon steps out of the shadows Nevel: I'm not afraid of you either Carly. steps out of the shadows Nevel: Now you, I'm afraid of... steps closer to Nevel, causing him to flinch Shelby: Hi Nevel. ( Shelby steps into the spotlight ) Nevel: Oh dear... Gallery Guest Stars * Victoria Justice as Shelby Marx.